Reward of the relit candle
by mae-E
Summary: winnie doesn't drink from the spring. upon her death is made a whitelighter. What happens when years later she crosses paths with jessie again.. can they make it work? rated T just to be on the safe side
1. new beginings and tragic discoveries

_**AN: hey so the plot bunnies co-cospired with my muse to hold me hostage till i agreed to start this new fic idea. So to appease them here is the start of "reward of the re-lit candle." its a charmed/tuck everlasting crossover. this will be movie verse for tuck and for charmed it will be after the end of season 8. the idea being that winnie does not drink from the spring. but upon her death in 1999 (as stated on the headstone at the end of the movie) winnie is given the chance to become a whitelighter. is mentored by leo and becomes close friends wih the hallewells. Special thanks go to Silverwings1986 for giving me the insperation for this fic. and To KJ for letting me pick her brain on whitelighter details and the ideas that inspired. Oh, and fear not, i am still working on my other stories. with that said on with the show!**_

**disclaimer:**** I own nothing so don't bug me!**

**chapter one: **

_early spring 1999:_

_Winnie's p.o.v.:_

As I lie here in bed, surrounded by my family, struggling to breath, I Know the end is soon. I see so many dear faces stained with tears, and I know I'll never regreat my choice. Reguardless of my sacrafice of ever being his, what I got in return was more than worth it. I smile at them all around me. And then close my eyes, for what I know with as much certiancy as anything else I ever felt, for what I know will be the last time.

It gets suddenly very bright. even with my eyes closed I can tell I am no longer in the same place. I open my eyes to see a bright white circular room filled with what I guess is daylight. The light makes the walls of the room practically glow. Seated all around me were men and women of different ages dressed in golden robes. They were all stareing at me.

Finally one stood up and said, "Welcome to the hall of elders Winnifred Foster Jackson."

I looked around the room at all the many faces that filled the room. So was this to be my judgement?

The man who was still sttanding up in front of me went on to say, "I know you are confused at the moment, but you are here right now because we want to offer you a gift."

"And what would that be sir?" I ask in such an unsure tone it must have clearly displayed everything i was feeling at the moment. That is if my face didn't do that already.

" A choice." he answered warmly.

The look on my face must have clearly said that I had no idea what he was talking about. Because before I even managed to get the question out

he started to explain.

"We are offering you nothing less than what you have already earned..." he was cut off as a women from across the room stood up and started to speak.

"Sometimes it is the smallest acts of kindness that bring about the greatest works of good. And can sometimes out weigh a large action or scarafice. Yet you have had both in your lifetime. To be so young and to sacrafice love for the greater good. Followed by a lifetime of small and not so small acts. that in turn lead to many great things. You Winnifred have had a significant hand in bringing a great deal of good into this world. More than you realize, or may ever truly know."

"That is enough Sandra." he stated. and the woman named sandra noded her head and sat down.

"As I was saying, you have earned the chance to continue to help people in a most uniquie way." he said.

"What does that mean exactly sir?" I ask.

"You have the chance to join a select group of people, who like you spent their lives helping people, who have been given a second life so to speak, so that they can continue to do so." he responded.

To say I was shocked was a vast understatment, even dumbfounded didn't seem to fit the prescise way I was feeling at the moment. after a few moments I managed to ask, "What do you call this group?"

"They are called whitelighters." he answered.

I let this all think in, and after a moment a question suddenly stood out in my mind. "What exactly do you mean by a second life?" I asked, as i felt the tiniest spark of some emotion I couldn't quite indetify at the moment starting to stir within me.

The man smiled warmly and then answered, "Since your current life on earth has indeed reached its natrual end, we say second life, for you would become a being of good magic with the abillity to travel between here and earth. And as long as you were in our service you would not age, or be prone to any illness. eternal in almost all aspects except one. You would be vulnerable to a darklighter's arrow. The poision of said arrrow being the only thing that can cause death to a whitelighter. But if either by choice or by senture you are relieved of the powers of a whitelighter you will revert to mortal form to live a mortal life. So in short, since there is still the posiblity of death, it is still in a general sense of the word life."

Upon hearing him say the word eternal the tiny spark surged into a larger, stronger flame of an emotion I now reconised as hope! As the image of jessie suddenly popped into my mind. And even though it been 85 years since I last seen him I knew at once I still felt the same for him. That was the one thing neither time or the course of events in my life could not diminish. if anything it had only grown with time. And the aspect of being alive in some form long enough to eventually find or at least cross paths with him again was enough to make me want to accept their offer. I couldn't help but smiling at that thought.

"May I be permited to speak again Zola?" asked the same woman as she stood up again.

Zola noded his head to answer her request. but instead of adressing winnie her coments were directed to the man she had just spoken to.

"Anonymity is an important tool of a whitelighter. For as well know as the subject became in recent years, up untill the end, if she chooses to join us can she ever really have that?" she asked.

"A vaild point Sandra. But If we possibly change the age of her appearance I think it should prevent that problem." he answered.

He then turned to her and asked, "Is there any perticular age you care to return to?"

Winnie smiled as she thought about getting to be 17 forever just like the boy she loved. but the realized after some quick thought that an age over the legal age limit would be better for dealing with the world when need be. the number 18 came quickly to mind. It just cleared the limit and yet if she found him he still be able to reconize her by sight.

And with that decided she took a deep breath and spoke her answer, "I would like to be 18 sir. For at that age I think I run the least risk of being reconised."

"A wise choice." The man answered.

A thought suddenly struck her that sent a chill thru her, and promted her to speak before she could think better of it and lose her nerve.

"Sir may I be permited to make a request before I render my decision?"

All eyes in the room where suddenly on her. She felt chills run up and down her back in the quite that suddenly filled the massive room.

After a very long moment of silence, the man finally spoke in a tone that seemed rather curious, "Please enlighten us with your request."

She Took a deep breath as if to steady herself and collect her courage, then spoke, "My request is quite simple really. As you have mentioned earlier the scarafice I made at such a young age for the greater good. Well then you must also know why I made such a choice for that family, and how they are not quite normal as far as most humans go."

She was interupted by the woman who said, "Yes we know all about that family, and how thru no fault of their own they lost their mortatilty."

Winnie noded and then continued, "Well, it is because of that family and what I learned from them, that lead me to be able to stand before you today. For the time I spent with them was like a gift, and that inspired me to pay foward such good fortuine to others. To enrich lives as mine had been. and that inspiration and their memory carried me thru out my life. So what I ask is simply this, that if I accept your offer and I don't let it interfere with my duties, you allow me to look for the love I had to let go all those years ago, and to have the chance I never got to be with him, when and if I find him?"

As soon as the words left my mouth the room erupted into the rumble of the reactions of all those seated in the room. My request no matter how elequently stated caused quite the uproar! most of the room was in arguement over my words.

They debated my request for the longest time. it was hard to say how long exactly cause there was no way to mesure time where I was. All I could do is stand there and wait as I hoped with all my heart that they agree. If it wasn't for the fact that I was already dead I think the tention from the suspense of waiting so long would have killed me! But finallly after what seemed like a lifetime, the room seemed to reach its decision.

The man from before stood before me as he did before and stated, " We have debated long and hard on your request. which has been as uniquie as your sitchuation. and finally come to the majority conclusion that if you agree to accept our offer, we will grant your request. As long as you can prove that you can put your duties first."

I smiled brightly, even though I felt like jumping up and down for joy!

"Well then I most gladly and whole heartedly accept your offer." I stated happily.

"Very good then. All you need to do then is just take my hand to make it final." he said as he held his right hand out, as if i was supposed to shake it. As I grasped his hand I suddenly felt an intense burst of warmth flood thru me as I suddenly felt lighter then ever before. My head spun for a moment. and then he let go of my hand and it all stopped abruptly. I looked down at my hand and then the other totally shocked. The wrinkles, the age spots, the almost traslucent saggy condittion of my skin that came with my advanced age gone! replaced with the youthful glow of healthy supple skin. I was truly 18 again. at lest in appearance anyway. A new life lay ahead of me, along with the chance of finally getting my chance to be with my first love. All I got to do now is find him.

_early summer 2002:_

_Jessie's p.o.v.:_

As I drove down the main street of town my heart started to race faster then the bike i was currently riding. I was finallly going to have her back in my life and my arms. I keep thinking about the last time I saw her. And knew that I still felt the same way, if not more so, about her as when I told her that I would love her tilll the day I died. before long I was pulling up in front of the old house. The one that used to be hers. In fact I was surprised that it still was there.

I parked the bike across the street and a few feet passed it so not to be to suspious. As I walked into the woods just beyond the house, checking to make sure I wasn't being watched first, I traveled thru the all too familar paths. It was good to know that no matter how the rest of the world changed, somethings still remained the same and untouched. My mind filled with all of the plans and dreams I been having for so long about what we do with our eternity together. With each turn in the path I traveled my antisapation grew. I smiled as I reached the final bend in the path, beyond these few trees would be the spring where we first met. As I pushed the final few branches of the way and entered the clearing, the sight that met my eyes shattered both my world and my heart! There under the tree bareing my family's mark was not the spring but a headstone.

She was gone. she didn't drink, she didn't wait for me. For three years she been gone from this world. Why did I wait so long? Now i'm too late. As grief and regret and sorrow merged into this massive wave of pain greater than anything I have ever known sweep thru me, knocking me to my knees. And there I stayed for the longest time, morning all that I had lost.


	2. New life and unexpected meetings

_**A.N.:**__** hey here is chapter 2. if anyone wants to know what the song is just ask me, and i'll tell you. I know i messed with the timeline for charmed a little bit, but only effects time after the final battle in the final episode. thanks to all that reviewed. now on with the show:**_

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, so don't bug me!**

**Chapter 2: **

_Late Spring 2010:_

_Winnie's p. o. v.__: _

As I orbbed into the kitchen of Halliwell manor I was greeted with warm smiles and welcoming coments from the group of people, who over the passed decade of my new life have become my surrogate family.

"Morning everyone." I said

"Coffee is ready if you want it. Help yourslef." remarked Phoebe.

"Thanks." I replied as I grabbed a mug out of the cabinet behind me. Then proceeded to fill it.

"Morning Winnie. How my protégée this morning?" asked Leo as he walked into the room carrying baby chris.

"Morning Leo, I'm fine. And how's my mentor this morning?" I asked as I smiled at him.

"Doing good." he answered, as he sat his younger son in his high chair. Then went over to kiss his wife good morning before sitting at the table himslef.

"So that makes Billie the last to arrive?" asked Piper from her place at the stovetop.

"How is it she is late almost every sunday and she lives here?" asked paige.

I tried to hide my blush as I squeezed in between Wyatt and Coop at the table. Ever since winning the final battle about 2 years ago Piper had insisted on entire family breakfasts every sunday morning. And since Billie and I were considered family our presence was mandatory.

"Did she even come home last night?" asked Piper.

"Not sure, I know I saw her leave for her date with kevin last night. But I don't remeber seeing her come back." answered Leo.

I leaned over my mug, finding it very interesting at the moment, as could feel my face getting redder.

"Your going to need a snorkel if you lean much farther over that cup Winnie." commented Henry from across the table.

With that remark all sets of eyes were on me.

"What happened?" asked Phoebe.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "It's not my fault she is dating one of my charges." I comented. I could already hear Paige and Leo starting to chuckle. They had a good idea where I was going with this.

"And?" Asked Piper.

"Well as I was checking in on kevin, just trying too be a good whitelighter is all, and accidently caught him on he verge of a very private moment with her." I answered while starting to full out blush. And with that the whole table burst out into laughter.

"Don't worry about it too much. There isn't a whitelighter out there who hasn't accidently stumbled across a few things they wished they hadn't seen." comented Leo in an attempt to be comforting, that is as soon as his laughter had subsided enough to speak.

"He is right. watching over people like we do means occasionally seeing things we wish we hadn't." replied Paige.

"thanks" I said as I started to relax and sit up a bit straighter in my seat and finally able to make eye contact with everyone else.

The laughter quickly subsided and soon the sounds of different conversations filled the room as plates of food filled the table. Five minutes after the food filled the table that is when Billie walked in. Followed shortly thereafter by Kevin. and both were scolded by Piper for being late yet again. Which they both apologized for. And at least looked slightly embarrassed.

At an even Five feet in height, and broad as a wall, and toned and muscled to the point that he looked like a brick. Which atributed to the nickname brick wall. his rich olive complextion and short redish brown hair did little to dissuade the name either. He seemed to be a natural contrast to Billie in every way. But oddly enough they seemed perfectly suited for each other. And almost inseparable since they met 6 months ago. His green eyes truly lit up whenever she entered the room. So it wouldn't surprise me that at the rate the two of them were going that they just might be engagged within the next two years. So his appearances at the sunday morning family breakfast were becoming more of a frequent occurrence.

As always the food was fantastic! But with Piper as the cook nothing less was to be expected. I was having such a good time I didn't even realize when the radio was turned on. the upbeat melodies had given the room a more festive feel to it. I look around at all the people from this new life I considered family in one place and happy and it makes me happy. I couldn't help but smile at this. then I noticed the slower tune that had started to play in the background. As I started to listen to the words of the song my heart starts to ache. The song discribed how I felt so prefectly, it was almost as if I could have written it!

I hadn't noticed realized how wrapped up in the song I had gotten, and the exstent of the emotional reaction it had evoked from me till I heard little Wyatt ask, " Mommy, why is auntie Winnie crying?"

I hadn't even realized that I had tears streaming down my face. And for a second time this morning I had every pair of eyes in the room on me. I got up and waked over to the radio that sat on the counter across the room and turned it off. Then I came back to my seat and turned to Wyatt and said "That song was so sad it made me cry, but I'm ok baby." and I smiled at him.

That seemed to work for him, but not so much for the adults in the room.

"Wyatt if your done eatting why don't you take your brother and go play in the next room." Piper said as she finished feeding Chris.

"Yes, Mama." replied Wyatt, as he got up from his seat and took his little brother's hand, after Piper got him out of the high chair. And then the two boys walked very slowly off into the living room.

As soon as the boys were out of hearing range Phoebe asked, " You really miss him don't you?"

Nobody had to ask who Phoebe was talking about they all knew. All I could do was nod.

"Is it that obivious?" I asked.

"You don't exactly have to be an empath to tell what your feeling." answered Phoebe. "And no, I haven't gotten that power back before you ask." Phoebe quickly added, before anyone said anything.

"I've looked for him for so long, and even with your help I've yet to find him." I stated in a way that sounded a little bit more like a lament.

"Is it possible that this is part of some kind of test?" asked Piper.

"I don't know for sure, but anything is poossible when it comes to them?" answered Leo as he pointed straight up. Evereyone knew exactly who Leo was refering to.

"What if because of what him and his family are they are sort of cloaked from magic on both sides?" asked Billie.

"Not a bad idea baby. Could be possible when they were freed from mortality they were also freed from magical detection." said Kevin as he squeezed Billie's hand and smiled.

"Possible, but I don't think it is a complete blind spot cause the elders knew all about them without me having to tell them." I answered.

"Could be that in becoming imortals they became classified as neutral supernaturals, and drew the elders attention." Commented Leo.

"I've got an idea." said Paige, "That is if your up to it." Pagie asked Coop. he nodded his head indicating he was willing to listen.

"What if instead of trying to find him thru magic we try to find him through love." Paige replied.

Everyone thought on her words for a moment.

"Is that even possible? Do you powers even work that way?" Phebe asked her husband.

"I'm not sure, I've haven't tried that before. But in theory it should be possible for a cupid to do." Coop answered.

My heart suddenly raced at the prospects of this working, of finally being with Jessie again. The sudden hope I had been flooded with must have been quite evident in my eyes, Cause I heard Piper ask, "Would you be willing to give it a try right now?"

I turned to my right and looked at Coop.

"Sure why not." he said.

He turned to face me and said, " Ok, give me your hands." I did so and then he said, "Ok, Now close your eyes and clear your mind. And now focus on what you feel for him. Let it fill your mind and heart completely." I did as instructed. After a moment Coop's ring started to glow brightlly.

"Wow, that's strong." comented Coop. "Now I'm going to see if I can sense the conected heart." he stated. After about ten mintues went by in silence before I heard him speak again. "I got it! He is in this city, but I can't pinpoint where. There is something disorting he signal." he said. A moment later I heard him exclaim, "Oh, that would do it."

"What?" I asked as I lost my focus. Coop let go of my hands . Then I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, and then answered, "Grief, profound grief. He must know that you are dead."

The answer surprised me a bit.

"So he did come back for me." The words stumbled out of my mouth almost of their own accord. And mostly at the same exact time they popped into my mind. The fact that he was in pain made my heart ache even more.

My face must have fallen a bit from what I was feeling cause I heard Phoebe say, "He is in the city, he is close that is good news."

Paige reached across the table and took my hand and gave it a squeeze in a comforting gesture.

"If you give me a discription maybe I can keep an eye out for him. Maybe ask a few of my guys if they seen or come across anyone matching his discription." offered Henry.

My eyes brightened at this. I quickly discribed Jessie to him. Ten minutes later I had to orb out to answer a calling charge, but I did so with a hopeful heart.

* * *

About a week later:

_Billie's p.o.v.:_

It was saturday night and I was out with kevin. As we walked out of the movie theater Kevin was going on about the film we just saw, but I just couldn't focus on his words. My mind kept drifting towards his whitelighter and my friend Winnie. Since learning her long lost love was somwhere in the city about a week ago, between her whitelighter duties and trying to follow up on all possible leads and/or sightings she had gotten from Paige's husband Henry, She been running herslef ragged. On more than one occasion I've come home to find her passed out in my room. Actually Since I share the room with her it was technically our room. Then again I couldn't imagine being seperated from the one I love and not being able to find him. No wonder that country song made her cry that morning.

"Baby, you haven't heard a word I said have you?" Kevin sudenly asks me as he stops and takes my hand. Concern written all over his face.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't." I answer him, as we stand there on the sidewalk out of the flow of foot traffic.

"I've been thinking about Winnie." I answered.

"Still no luck finding that guy then?" he asks.

"No, not yet. I"m starting to worry about her. With each day that passes she just seems a little more down then the one before." I respond.

"I know what you mean, poor girl just seems that much more broken hearted each time she comes up empty handed. But then I can understand what she is going through. If I was I here place and couldn't find you, I would be all broken up about it." he comented. As he reached up with his free hand and caressed the right side of my face.

I smiled as I leaned into his touch. I suddenly saw him tense up and that loving expression dissapear from his face almost instantly from his face, and was replaced with one of utter disbelief. could tell he was now looking passed me to what was over my shoulder.

"I can't believe it! is that a scratchtile demon?" he asked as I turned around real quick to see a humanoid looking creature with scalely skin the color of an oil slick. and Sickly looking green eyes like ransid pea soup. And standding there at about six feet tall.

"Yeah, it is." I answer.

Then we see It flick it's forked tounge out a few times just like a comon reptile. As if he was trying to taste or smell the air for something. Then I saw it turn in our direction real quick.

"And i think it is coming this way." I stated. As it started to head towards us.

"We need to get someplace less exposed before we can fight this thing. Too many witnesses here." responded Kevin as we turned to run back in the direction we had just come from.

we spotted what looked like an allley or empty side street up ahead and headed for it. Kevin was still holding my hand as we ran, and was currently in the lead. Which ment he was slightly pulling me along. The heel broke on my left shoe, causing me to stumble a bit. And I crashed right into some guy passing by and almost knocked him over. Without really looking at the guy I muttered a quick apology to him as I kept going. I could still hear him yelling after me as he was quckly left behind. Kevin and I made the alley, it turned out, without further incedent.

Unfortunately this alley did not go all the way through to the other street, but dead ended several feet in. And it was there we stood trapped and had no other choice but to stand our ground and fight. There was boxes and busted wooden crates, along with other trash strewn about the area we were in. I scanned the area for some kind of weapon.

After a few moments of nothing happening I heard Kevin ask, "You think we might have lost it?"

Just then it blinked into the alley a mere few yards in front of us.

"I'll take that as a no." I answered.

Then quickly ducked as an energy ball went flying quickly passed where my head had just been. I suddenly saw a few piles of trash on either side burst into flames. I looked at Kevin and knew he was pissed! I used the distraction of the sudden flames to use my powers to fling some of the shattered crates at him. The broken pieces of wood becoming like daggers they were moving through the air at such a quick pace. I managed to strike the demon, but caused only minor damage. So now he was bleeding and enraged. It charged at me preparing to swipe at me with those toxin coated, knife like talons. Before I could even move, or even think of moving, I'm shoved harshly out of the way. Then a scream and then a howl was heard. I looked up to see Kevin's left arm right below his shoulder bleeding from where the talons had torn into his flesh. And the demon's entire right arm was engulfed in flames. Using this idea, I project the image of all the other small fires in the alley merging foward to consume the demon. And shortly there after it was vanquished.

I turn to Kevin in time to see him drop to his knees from the pain in his arm and the start of the toxin's effects. I rush to his side as I hear him shout out "WINNIE!" And then take of my jacket and wrap it around his arm trying to apply pressuure to stop or at least slow down the bleeding. Not a moment later do I see the blue-white light of an incoming orb appear and quickly take the form of Kevin's whitelighter.

_Winnie's p.o.v.__:_

I orb into what appears to be a trash strewn alley. And the first thing I see is Kevin on the ground in pain. With billie holding her jacket around his arm, so he must be bleeding from some wound. "What happened?" I ask as I quickly kneel down next to billie.

"Scratchtile demon." Kevin hissed through his teeth.

"He blinked into the parking lot while we were on the way to the car. We lured it in here to cut down on the possiblity of an innocent getting caught in the crosssfire or exposure." Billie said continuing her boyfriend's answer.

As she had been talking I unwrapped Kevin's arm to see the wound. The three distinctive claw marks on Kevin's arm bleed freely. I held my hands over the gashes to heal them. My hands glowed with golden light as I channeled my healing power, but something was wrong. Something was prohibiting my powers from effecting the wound.

"Something is blocking my powers I can't heal him!" I said.

"What?" asked Billie. "How is that even possible?" She continued on to ask.

"It must be the posion of the scratchtile, it's is blocking me. I'm slowing down the bleeding a bit, but I can't stop it." I answer.

And then that is when I heard it. The sound of quickly aproaching footsteps. Then a voice spoke, one I would reconize anywhere. "Wnnie, is that really you? Is it possible?"

There at the mouth of the alley stood Jessie Tuck.

My heart felt like it stopped all together for a moment, then went into overdrive. I felt this sudden surge in the power currently flowing thru my hands. He looked confused yet hopeful. A groan from Kevin suddenely snapped my focus back into place and to the task at hand. The bleeding had slowed down considerably but still did not stop.

"Billie I need you to take care of my guy while I take care of yours. I need to take Kevin to Leo. He should be able to help, he was a medic after all."

Billie looked at me then back at Jessie then back to me. "That's him? he's cute." she remarked.

"Yeah it is! Don't lose him, bring him to the manor as soon as you possibly can." I told her.

Then I looked up and called out to him, "Yes It's me Jessie. I'll explain everything as soon as I can."

And with that being said, the glow faded then died out, as I removed my hands from over the wound in Kevin's arm. Then rewrapped Billie's jacket around Kevin's arm and orbbed to the manor with him. Leaving Billie alone in the alley with Jessie.

I arrived in the living room of Halliwell manor. As everyone was gathered watching a movie.

"Winnie what happened?" Asked Piper.

"Him and Billie were cornered by a scratchtile demon. Kevin got scratched and I can't get it to heal." I aswered. "I thought Leo could help me bind the wound, while I brew the antidote to the toxin." I continued on to say.

Everyone quickly jumped into action. Leo came over to inspect the wound, while Piper went to get the first aid supplies, While Phoebe went upstairs to go get the book of shadows to get the directions and recipe for the antidote.

"Pagie!" I called as she headed after Phoebe. "I need you to go to Billie. bring her and who she is with back here. It's very important." I pleaded to her, though she looked confused by my request.

"Ok, Winnie." She said after a moment when she saw the dessperation on my face and in my eyes. A few minutes later, after locating her charge, she orbbed out of the room.

I turn to Leo who is now working on Kevin's arm and said, "I'm sorry I ruined everyone's evening. I didn't know what else to do. Then I remembered you telling me that you were a medic in your last life before getting your wings. I figured you be able to help."

"It's ok Winnie. You made the right choice. A charge's well being takes precedence over everything else. " Commented Leo.

"Your a part of this family Winnie, it's ok for you to come to us with your problems." replied Piper.

Just then the blue-white lights of an incoming orb, heralded Paige's return. And with her was Billie and Jessie.

"Who's that?" asked Phoebe. as she came down the stairs with the book in her hands.

"This is Jessie Tuck." I answered.

Both Phoebe and Piper looked totally shocked.


End file.
